villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ramsay Bolton
'''Ramsay Snow', also known as "Ramsay Bolton" or "The Bastard of Bolton" is a major character and main antagonist of the Song of Ice and Fire novels as well as the HBO series based on the books. Ramsay is easily considered one of the most evil and repulsive villains in the series proving himself to be more vile than King Joffrey Baratheon. In the HBO adaption, Ramsay is portrayed by actor Iwan Rheon. History Ramsay Bolton, born Snow, was the son of Roose Bolton , lord of the Dreadfort, and a miller’s wife who he raped. After she gave birth to the boy she went to lord Bolton, who promised food and money every year if she did not reveal Ramsay’s true parentage. Twelve years later the woman returned to Roose Bolton and said that he was growing wild. Lord Bolton sent a servant called Reek to help raise Ramsay. Sometime later, Bolton’s trueborn son Domeric, tried to meet his brother. Shortly after it Domeric died poisoned by Ramsay. Lacking any more sons Roose Bolton took his bastard to the Dreadfort and raised him there. During the War of the Five Kings, Roose Bolton rode south with Robb Stark, but Ramsay stayed in the north and amassed men in the Dreadfort. Then Ramsay forced Lady Hornwood, a widow, to marry him so he could take her lands. After the wedding Ramsay locked his wife in a tower and starved her to death, before dying Lady Hornwood ate her fingers. Ramsay’s fame spread through the North and Winterfell send Ser Rodrik Cassel to capture Ramsay. Ramsay and Reek were captured while raping and killing a peasant girl. He made Reek pass out as him while he took the disguise of Reek. While Reek was killed he was taken as prisoner to Winterfell for interrogation. While he was a prisoner in Winterfell, Theon Greyjoy takes the fortress and forces the people to plead loyalty to him. Ramsay is admitted at his service. When Bran and Rickon Stark escape from the captured castle, Ramsay joins Theons hunting party. It was Ramsay’s idea to kill the miller’s sons to hide the escape form the princes of Winterfell. He finally leaves the castle before northern troops arrive to take back their capital, Theon frees him with the promise that he will bring more men to help the Ironborn. During the siege Ramsay orders his men to massacre the other northerners, Theon opens his gates to the men of the Dreadfort and Ramsay reveals his true identity, then he proceeds to kill all the ironborn, burn the castle and slay all the inhabitants of Winterfell. He takes Theon to his castle, where he tortures him and forces him to abandon his identity and become "Reek". Roose Bolton betrays Robb Stark and personally slays him during the Red Wedding. Ramsay is then legitimized and named heir to the Dreadfort. Ramsay used Theon to take back Moat Calin before his father returned North. Ramsay was named Lord of Winterfell when he married "Arya Stark" (in reality Jayne Poole). He and his father stayed in the ruined fortress with their bannerman preparing for the attack of Stannis Baratheon. Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Complete Monster Category:Knifemen Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Defilers Category:Mature Category:Male Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humans Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Bullies Category:Living Villains Category:Man-Hunters Category:Slaveholders Category:Rapists Category:Amoral Category:Sociopaths Category:Murderer Category:Hatemongers Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Outright Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Fearmongers Category:Jerks Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Barbarian Category:Married Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Perverts Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Xenophobes Category:Starvers Category:Stalkers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Traitor Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Leader Category:Right-Hand Category:Family Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Archers Category:Blackmailers Category:Enforcer Category:Usurper Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Abusers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Hematomaniacs Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Bludgeoners Category:Sadomasochists